Change Of Heart
by bloodsucker vampire
Summary: There were Vampires and they know that Bella only knows about them, but when Alice sees someone, a new girl in town who knew too much, what'll happen? And what's this about her being mythical?
1. Chapter 1

**1st ever story. As in. Sorry for the OOC-ness.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except for one OC and the plot.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

It was a very sunny morning today. It was a Saturday and I agreed to spend some time with Edward at the Cullen's place since none of them can go out in the sun.

Of course, Edward couldn't fetch me here. I grabbed my keys after a quick shower then headed downstairs. Charlie already left and he let me spend the day with Edward.

He's still a wee bit strict about Edward and me. He still hasn't forgotten all about last spring, when Edward left and my little trip to Italy with Alice. Of course he wasn't that jumpy with the other Cullens especially Alice and Carlisle.

I was about to step out of the house when I stepped on my shoelace and fell on the floor. Okay, that hurt.

"Oww..." I groaned as I sat on the spot on the porch where I landed. I rubbed the side of my head. I was about to reach my shoelace with my right hand when a sudden pain struck me. I must've fallen on my arm. Well, I can't drive myself to the hospital like this. I guess walking is the best thing to do, the hospital's not that far anyway.

I winced as I tried to move it again. I stood up then went back inside. I took my cellphone, the one Edward gave me, he said I needed a cellphone so he can contact me when he's not in town or simply just to check up on me on those days when I can't be with him because of Charlie and when I sometimes visit Mom.

I found his number then pressed the 'call' key. I held it using my left hand and pressed it on my left ear.

Three rings passed before he finally picked up.

"Yes Bella my love?" He said. His voice still made my heart flutter even over the phone.

"Hey," I paused.

"Something wrong?" He sounded worried. He must've notice my tone of voice.

"Um..." I began, "I think I'm gonna be a bit late."

"Why?" He asked.

"I just need to stop by at the hospital." I admitted.

"What? Did something happen?" He sounded more worried now.

I sighed, "It's nothing, just the usual. I just fell and I think I broke my right arm. No worries." I assured him.

But when I tried to move it again, I groaned and he must've heard me.

"No, wait for me there, Carlisle is here and he'll take care of that." He commanded.

"The hospital's not to far, I can still walk you know." I said.

"I said stay there Bella, I'll be there in five minutes." His voice was a bit calm now and I heard a car door slam at the background.

"O-okay." I rolled my eyes. I guess I can't stop him now.

"See you." he said, and the engine of his car was in the background.

"Yeah see you." I smiled. I was about to hang up but he called me again,

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Try not to worsen your condition. Please?" I heard him chuckle.

"I'll try." I grinned even though he can't see it.

After saying another set of 'see you later's', we hanged up and I stayed on the couch. Great, just what I need. A broken arm and what made it worse is the fact that it's my right arm.

A few minutes of silence have passed until I heard his car in front the house. Seeing that the sun was miraculously high, I walked towards his car after locking the door with my left hand.

He opened the door from the inside then I entered. I twisted in my right carefully, but my elbow hit the seat and I groaned again in pain, I slammed the door quickly then faced forward.

"Lemme see." Edward gently touched my right arm and I winced when his hand touched the part near my elbow.

"My shoelace was untied." I blushed in embarrassment. My arm was folded in front of me.

"Silly Bella," He chuckled then he gave me a peck on the lips before putting my seatbelt. "But tell me,"

"Tell you what?" He started driving.

"You were serious about walking at the hospital?" He was grinning.

"Yeah." I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You fell on your own feet and you still decided to walk towards the hospital? You really REALLY amaze me." He laughed.

I only smiled at him. "Stupid shoelace." I muttered. He kept laughing.

We arrived at his place and he opened the door for me. As we entered, Carlisle was passing by.

"Oh Bella, good morning." Carlisle flashed his shiny teeth at us.

"Good morning." I nodded then smiled.

"Carlisle, can you help Bella with her arm? I think it's broken." Edward said.

"Why? What happened?" Carlisle sounded worries. He was immediately at my right side examining my arm. He was gentle, his cold hands brushing against my skin.

"I fell and my arm must've supported my weight." I said.

"I'll avenge your right arm then! I'll burn your shoelace!" Edward joked as he chuckled on my left side.

Carlisle chuckled as he looked at me. "Tell me if this hurts." Carlisle straightened my folded arm.

"Ow!" I gasped.

"It's broken alright." Carlisle folded them again. It was less painful that way.

"Can you fix it?" Edward asked.

"Yes, bring her to your room. I'll just get some things. And grab some painkiller on your way." Carlisle told Edward before heading upstairs.

He was probably heading for his office to get some medical stuff. Edward made me sit in his room as he quickly ran and get some painkiller and a glass of water.

He ran with his inhuman speed and before I could say Hi, he was back.

"Here." He gave me a tablet first. I placed it on my tongue then took a sip of water.

"Thanks." I smiled.

He placed the glass on a table at the far right corner of his room. He sat beside me, on my left then kissed my forehead.

"Maybe I should dare you." He suddenly said.

"Dare me? What kind of dare?" I asked.

"I dare you to not hurt yourself for one whole month." He chuckled. "No scratches, no bruises, no broken bones..."

I laughed. "That would REALLY be a dare for me."

"Hm..."

I was gonna say something when Carlisle entered the room.

He sat beside me then started to work on my arm.

After an hour, he was finally done. My arm was now wrapped, the pain lessened.

"Tomorrow, you should come at the hospital. You should get that arm x-rayed. What I did was just a first aid." Carlisle told me.

"Okay." I nodded. "Thanks again." I smiled.

"No problem." Carlisle winked at me before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

I sighed then slumped back on the sofa and sighed. Edward rested his head on my shoulder as he hummed by lullaby again.

"So...what's the agenda for today?" I asked softly. I glanced at him and realized that he had his eyes closed but he was still humming.

"You decide." He said. He kept his eyes closed and I felt him inhale deeply.

"Hmm..." I tried to think. "We can't go out in the public and my arm's broken."

I sighed. "I don't have any." I said.

He raised his head then stared at me. "What?" I asked.

He was grinning at me. He caught my face with both of his hands. "Hm?"

He stayed silent then suddenly, his face was no more than an inch away from mine. His cool breath made me woozy. I saw him inhale deeply, as if inhaling my scent.

Then he kissed me full on the lips. His eyes were closed and after realizing what happened, I gently closed my eyes as well. My left hand ruffling his hair while his hands supported my head. This kiss wasn't careful and cautious like the other times. He bit my lower lip and I moaned making him kiss me more hard.

Then, the need of air began. He realized my panting, then he pulled away still staring at me. His eyes were shocked. "Sorry. I'm gonna behave now." I said sitting upright beside him.

"N-no," He shook his head, as if awakening from a trance. "I was the one at fault. Sorry." he kissed my cheek then hugged me gently, carefully avoiding my broken arm.

"Edward! Hurry!" I heard Alice's voice from the hall. She sounded panicked and I was guessing something is not right.

Edward stood up and I stood up as well then we quickly headed downstairs where all of the Cullens were standing.

* * *

**Good? Bad? What? Tell me!**

**The OC might be on the next chapter. Review! This is my first story so be kind!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updated! **

**OOC! Be warned!**

**I don't own the characters except the OC and the plot!**

* * *

We rushed downstairs and I saw the rest of the Cullens.

"Edward!" Alice called.

Edward and Alice had that eye contact again. He's probably reading her mind. I felt Edward stiffen at my side as his arms were on my waist.

"Are you sure about that Alice?" Edward asked.

Alice nodded. "But how?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe she's one of the humans working for the Volturi and she escaped!" Emmet said.

I was lost in the discussion. I glanced at Esme and she knew what my face meant.

"Ah, you see Bella, Alice saw a new girl coming to town. And Alice saw her talking about Vampires and stuff." Esme explained.

I gasped. Maybe Emmet was right?

"When will she arrive?" Carlisle asked.

"Tomorrow noon." Alice nodded. "She's gonna enroll in our school as well." She continued.

"Then I'll give her the 'ol Emmet Cullen welcome!" Emmet said in a high voice.

I looked at Edward. He was somewhat lost in thought. Carlisle dismissed the small meeting. Edward and I strolled back into his room.

Edward sat beside me in his sofa.

"You look worried." I told him as I snuggled close to him.

Edward's arm was around my shoulders and his thumb was tracing my lips.

"I'm fine." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I sighed. "I wonder how that girl knew."

"Maybe Emmet was right, you know." I added. "Maybe she escaped from the Volturi and she wanted revenge so, she went here where real Vampires lived to tell everyone about it."

"Hm." He said. "But who will believe her? They'll call her a freak." Edward grinned.

"Who knows?" I closed my eyes as I inhaled his scent. Then I felt his lips on my head.

"We shouldn't worry about it." Edward muttered in my hair.

"Yeah." I said.

It was still early in the afternoon and we were out of ideas for something to do. I sat upright and he removed his arm around me. I winced as my right arm hit the arm rest of the sofa.

"Bella," Edward shook his head with a smirk on his angelic face. "Careful!"

"S-sorry. I forgot." I chuckled.

Edward gave me a peck on the lips while he was chuckling. "Maybe you should take a nap."

I raised an eyebrow then he pulled me gently and placed my head on his lap. I stretched my feet on his sofa while I tried to rest my right arm slowly.

"Comfy?" He bent down and whispered on my ear.

"Yes." I yawned. Suddenly, I felt sleepy.

He bent down more and kissed me on the lips one more time. His hand was tracing my face while my good arm stayed put on top of my stomach.

We stopped kissing but his lips were still on top of mine. I slowly opened my eyes and saw his eyes inches from mine.

I raised an eyebrow then I slowly closed my eyes again. He removed his face from mine then his thumb touched my lips. He was driving me insane. How could I sleep when he's doing these things to me?

I sighed then after a few minutes of him touching my face constantly, I drifted off to sleep.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I just couldn't resist not doing these things to her when I have the chance. I stared at her sleeping face. She was smiling. No one can make my dead heart feel so happy except my Bella.

I sighed as she mumbled something. I didn't quite catch it. I listened more carefully now, waiting for her to say something again.

After a few seconds, she talked in her sleep again.

"Edward..."

She was saying my name. I smiled then kissed her forehead. When Bella says my name, it has a lot in it. It's different when she's the one saying it. I can't really explain why.

I saw her wince then I realized her right arm was under my arm. I carefully removed my arm then stared at her face again.

I wish I could change her so things won't be so difficult. But what about her family? If she did change into a vampire, she has to move away. Charlie and Renee would be mad at her and she would be sad. I don't want her to be sad.

I stroked her cheek with my hand. She slowly opened her eyes then she slowly sat up.

"I did fell asleep." She rubbed her eyes.

I nodded at her, "Only for a couple of minutes."

"Did I talk again?" She asked me with a hint of embarrassment in her tone.

"Yep." I smiled.

She just chuckled at me then she rested her head on my shoulder. "What did I say this time?"

"I didn't quite catch the first one but you said my name afterwards." I told her.

"I say your name all the time, _Edward._"

"But it's all different when you're the one saying my name." I admitted.

Bella shrugged then I heard her sigh. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"When you say my name, it's different. It's special." I told her not quite sure if I explained it well.

"O-kay." She was chuckling. "Edward."

"I would trade everything in this world just to hear you say my name." I said.

Bella suddenly sat upright then stared at me in the eye like she's planning something.

"Alright." She nodded. "Change me into a vampire." She said.

"Haha." I rolled my eyes.

"I won't say your name anymore." She pouted.

"Oh yeah?" I grinned. "Just wait until you sleep."

Bella was wide-eyed. "No fair." She pouted more.

I leaned in closer and stole a quick kiss from her. "I love it when you pout like that."

"Ugh! Edward-" She covered her mouth with her left hand.

I laughed. She had her eyes narrowed on me. "What? Am I in trouble?" I raised an eyebrow while laughing.

She rolled her eyes then she kissed me. I kissed her back.

I would really trade everything in this darn world for her.

* * *

**Cliff hanger. I'll update soon! The OC will be on the next chapter! I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updated! **

**OOC! Be warned!**

**I don't own the characters except the OC and the plot! This is back to Bella's POV.  
**

* * *

I drove myself to school since I told Edward that he's making my truck sad by making it stay in our frontyard for two weeks now. When I parked my truck, Edward was already outside, opening the door of my truck for me.

"Thank you, and good morning." I smiled.

"Good morning to you too." His voice was playful.

We walked side by side, as usual, inside the building where Angela and Ben were waiting for me. Jessica joined up with Lauren and hated me since they knew about Edward and me being official.

"Good morning Bella!" Angela grinned.

"'Morning." I said.

"Good morning to you two." Edward said in his irresistible voice.

I saw Angela blink a few timed before greeting Edward back. Edward and his dazzling is quite powerful, Ben seems to be dazed a bit as well.

"Hey," Angela suddenly said. "Have you guys heard of the new girl?"

I shook my head as I slowly met with Edward's eyes.

"They say they own a famous hotel in New York! I think her name was Regina Muller." Ben mentioned.

"Is she here?" I asked.

Angela shrugged. "Beats me, I only heard that news from Coach Capp. He said he knows the girl and we should be friends with her."

I only nodded but I felt uneasy, like something's gonna happen. And hat something is not good.

Time went flying so fast I hardly noticed that it was lunch time. I left the room and saw Edward leaning casually on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said back, but my voice was low.

Edward stayed silent throughout our walk towards the cafeteria. After, getting some food, we sat on the table, alone. Alice, Jasper, Angela and Ben were on another table.

"Why don't we sit with them?" I asked curiously. Then I noticed Edward's worried expression.

"What are you thinking?" He suddenly asked.

I was gonna answer when he cut me off. "Don't edit please."

I raised an eyebrow but obliged.

"I was thinking about the new girl." I admitted.

He stared at me, waiting to hear more of my thoughts.

"And uh..." I rubbed my hands. It was raining hard and I was cold even with a jacket.

"I didn't bring my jacket." He mentioned. He must've noticed me shivering.

"It's alright." I smiled, praying that he forgot about the previous topic.

"So... the new girl and...?" Apparently, he didn't.

"And..." I sighed. "I don't know."

"Bella..." He tilted his head on the side.

"Honestly, I don't really know what I'm thinking." I confessed. I sounded insane.

"You look worried since this morning." He placed his cold white hand on top of mine. It sent more shivers down my spine.

"I don't know," I looked away. "I feel something wrong is gonna happen to everyone. Especially us." I said.

I looked down at the untouched slice of pizza on the table.

Edward sighed and was about to say something when a high pitch voice cut him off.

"Hi! You must be Isabella and you must be Edward!"

I looked to Edward's right side and saw the new girl. She was tall and just like Rosalie, she had the perfect physique. Her hair was straighter than the straightest hair I've ever seen, she was blond and she had a beautiful face. She wore a purple tank top and some skinny jeans, some high-heels and the perfect make-up.

She was the perfect girl. Rich and Beautiful.

"Y-yeah. Nice meeting you er-" I forgot her name.

"Regina." She smiled. "Regina Muller."

"Pleasure." Edward said, shaking her hand.

"May I sit with you today?" She asked.

"Of course." I forced a smile. I removed my bag on the chair beside me which was useless because she sat beside Edward. Close to Edward if I may add. Too close.

I blinked a few times then placed my bag back to it's seat.

"So, what's your next class?" I asked Regina.

"Biology." She grinned.

My jaw almost dropped.

"Then Gym." She continued.

"We have the same time." I mentioned.

"That's great! How about Edward?" She asked, her voice secretly played with Edward's name which I noticed. Edward was silent, his expression was blank.

"He's in our biology but not in gym." I told her.

Regina pouted, I've got to admit, she's cute and with that pout, she can do anything.

"You're the daughter of Chief Swan right, Isabella?" Regina asked.

"Bella," Edward corrected. "And yes, she's the daughter of Chief Swan." Edward smiled as he winked at me. Regina looked kinda furious.

She stood up then smiled, her perfect white teeth showing. "Well, I'm gonna go see the others. Nice meeting you Edward, Isabella! Toodles!" Regina gave us a flying kiss.

I noticed that she said Edward's name with something more than just saying it. There's some kind of different aura in her tone.

"O-kay..." I rolled my eyes as I faced Edward. But when I stared at Edward, he was staring at the retreating figure of regina.

"Edward." I said.

He suddenly shook his head as if awoken from a trance.

"Are you... alright?" I asked.

"Yeah... I think." Edward admitted. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't read Regina's mind." He said, his eyes staring at me. I gasped as my jaw dropped.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with the mind glitch." I rested my back on the chair.

Edward suddenly turned to his side and motioned Alice to come over. Alice rose up from her seat then skipped towards our table.

"We have a problem." Edward said.

Alice sat beside him.

"I can't read her mind." Edward admitted.

"WHAT?!" Alice glared at him. "No way... I just tried to see her future and I couldn't! But yesterday..."

"Something's up with this Regina person." I butted in.

"We need to talk to Carlisle." Alice said.

Edward nodded. Then the bell rang.

"She's in our biology. I'll try to get to know her." I said as I stood up. Edward and Alice stood up as well.

In our biology, Edward was of course seated beside me. Then I noticed that Regina was in front of us.

"Hey guys!" She grinned as she urned around in her seat and faced us.

"Hi Regina." I tried to smile as convincing as I could.

"You two are lab partners? No fair!" She made that pout again. "Isabella, would you mind if Edward becomes my partner? I heard he's smart and I don't know a lot in Biology."

I was shocked. What is this girl trying to do?

I stared a Edward and his face was as confused as mine. What should I say? I really want to say no, of course!

"I-I don't m-mind. Go ahead." I told her, and when I gave out those words, I regretted them.

I traded seats with Regina and I heard her giggle. I sighed as I took my new seat.

I glanced back and saw Edward in that stare again while Regina was talking with her. Is he focusing to read her mind?

Biology ended fast and I was super glad it did. Edward walked with me to my next class as we were accompanied by Regina.

When we reached the gym, Edward bid his goodbye then we entered.

"What's our gym?" Regina aske as we changed our clothes.

"Badminton." I told her.

"Really? That's like my favorite sport!" Regina gleamed with excitement. Luckily, the badminton class for today was one on one. Mike was up and her opponent was Regina. The game ended quickly, with Regina dominating the game with Mike only scoring one.

"Too bad Mike," I smiled at him.

"This... Regina is... good." Mike said in between pants.

"So Isabella, let's play!" Regina invited.

I violently shook my head. "I don't do sports."

"Aww... too bad." She smiled and stared at me in the eyes. I stared back and she was like trying to do something. Her eyes went fierce as it stared to my eyes. I blinked a few times.

"Are... you okay Regina?" I asked.

Her violent eyes blinked then her face turned cheerful. "Y-yeah! Gym is over right? I gotta run!" And with that she took off towards the lockers.

"What's with her?" Mike asked behind me.

I shrugged then headed off to the lockers. When I left the gym, I expected Edward but he wasn't there. That's odd. Edward is ALWAYS there after my gym class. Maybe something came up.

I shook my head from unwanted thoughts then headed outside towards my truck. The Volvo was still there but no Edward. I sighed as I entered the driver's side.

I backed my truck then as I drove slowly, I saw Edward with Regina coming out of the canteen and Alice, and Emmet were behind her.

I absentmindedly hit the gas and my truck sped off,. I quickly turned around the street before I could hit a wall. I continued driving, my eyes swelling up. I felt tears forming.

What has gotten into Edward's mind?

* * *

**Reviews, if you may. And sorry if updated late. Even if I don't have a life outside the computer, I'm still busy with my obsession to writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I updated after a couple of hundred years!**

* * *

I slammed the door of my truck then stomped inside the house. Charlie wasn't home yet. Good, no interrgations whatsoever. I headed immediately to my room then threw myself at my bed while tears streamed down my face.

I may be rushing to conclusions but...

Edward should've told me he's gonna spend time with that Regina. Boyfriends and girlfriends should do that, right?

After a couple of hours of sob fest, I rose to my feet then changed my clothes. Then I realized it was raining. I took my cellphone from my desk then checked it.

No messages... No missed calls, no nothing.

In my frustration, I threw my phone at the desk and it smashed into pieces. I didn't care if it's expensive, all I care about right now is Edward and me.

My bad vibes from the beginning were right. Something bad did happen.

I went to sit on my bed then tried to think. To think of anything but the scene awhile ago.

I rubbed my puffy eyes then I gasped when I heard the door downstairs. Uh Oh... Chief's here.

I hurriedly ran towards the bathroom then washed my face, clearing all the traces of dried tears staining my pale face. I washed a couple of times with soap. In my haste, the soap got into my eyes maing it stingy.

"Ow!" I winced as I rinse off the soapy water from my eyes.

"Bells?" Charlie called.

I cleared my throat with my face dripping then shouted, "In here dad!"

I heard Charlie head upstairs. He headed towards the bathroom then stood in front of the open door. He caught me rubbing my stingy, redder eyes.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." I answered quickly. "Just got soap in my eyes." I said as I took a towel then dried my face.

Charlie walked closer then lifted my chin with his hand. His eyes examined mine and I turned my eyes to the side.

"Yep... it's red alright." Charlie let go of my face then crossed his arms.

"It's nothing." I forced a smile.

"Okay. But I have to ask you a question." He said.

"Shoot." I said.

I hung the face towel on my shoulder then waited for his question.

"Do you have plans tonight?" He asked.

"Nope. Why?" I asked. If he's taking me out, then I'll be miraculously happy to come.

"You see the guys at the station are going out to watch some stage play tonight.

"A play dad? Aren't those expensive?" I asked. We were still standing on the same spot. Same spot meaning, Charlie in front of the door and me under the door frame.

"Well, the producer of the play happens to be the one we saved from a burglar last week. So in return, he gave us free tickets."

"Okay. I'll go right ahead and change." I said.

"Great, Bells." Charlie smiled then he stepped out of the way and I headed towards my room. I shut the door behind me then started to rummage through my closet.

After a couple of minutes, I found something decent to wear.

I took off my clothes then wore the blue off the shoulder dress that goes a few inches below my knees. I grabbed a cute pair of sandals then fixed my hair so it falls on my shoulders and to my back.

I left my room then headed downstairs. Charlie was wearing a white polo and some black pants and black shoes.

Charlie was staring at me. "What?" I asked as I stared down at myself, checking if something is wrong.

"You look great Bella." He smiled.

"O-Oh." I fought off the blush that was brewing from my cheeks.

"I'll drive the truck." Charlie said. "Or if you want, we could take the cruis-"

"No dad!" I answered too quickly. "I mean, let's just take the truck."

Charlie nodded at me then we headed outside. Surprisingly, the weather was dry. There was a small wind but it wasn't harsh enough to make me cold. I entered the passenger seat while Charlie entered the driver's side.

I buckled the seat belt and so did Charlie. He started the engine and we sped off towards town. It only took us thirty minutes. Thirty because ten minutes for driving, and twenty for looking for a spot to park on. When Charlie parked the car, I immediately went down and went to his side.

We walked side by side towards the entrance and noticed that Billy and Jacob were somewhat, waiting for us.

"Oh great." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

"Looking good Bella!" Jacob grinned.

I nodded at him then sighed. Charlie was having a small chat with Billy. I was in a world of my own right about now.

"Anything wrong?" Jacob asked.

I looked up at him. "N-Nothing."

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow.

Jacob was wearing a simple orange polo shirt and some jeans with rubber shoes. Billy was wearing a dark purple polo and black slacks.

I was really eager to go inside and take a seat now. The sandals I chose was uncomfortable and a bit small for my feet. Well, I did buy this pair of sandals three years ago in Phoenix.

It wasn't my intention to look behind me. But somehow, my brain had managed to. As I glanced behind me, I saw the most unexpected, unbelievable, and hurting sight.

"Oh, Hi Dr. Cullen!" Charlie waved a hand at Dr. Cullen who was walking towards us together with his family.

Uh oh. Major Oh no.

I peeked around them to look for 'someone'. And to my surprise, HE was behind them. And to my surprise again, HE was with HER.

And SHE was a sight for sore eyes. Rosalie was gorgeous in her red dress. But SHE was beautiful as well. The blue gown hugged all of her curves and a high slit on the side revealed her perfect legs.

I looked like a pebble inside her signature shoes.

"Um, can we please go inside now?" I said, fighting back my tears.

Charlie looked at me with a confused look but when he saw Edward, I think he understood my intentions.

"We'll just head inside now." Charlie pulled my arm gently and held he snaked it around his own arm.

"Care to tell me the problem?" Charlie whispered as we sat on the balcony. No one was with us. His friends from the station were downstairs.

I saw the Cullens and Hales at the balcony across ours.

I sighed then looked at the curtain closed stage.

"Isabella, don't make me call Renee and tell her that-"

"Okay, okay. Just don't call mom." I rolled my eyes. "Sheesh."

I was gonna explain to Charlie when I saw Jasper and Rosalie waving at, me?

"Hey Dad? I'll just be in a minute." I stood up.

"Fine, but you have some explaining to do, alright?" Charlie stared at me hard. I can't blame him for not forcing me to tell. I can see his concern at my feelings and of course, he's just being dad.

I went downstairs and the two were already there.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What's happening to Alice and Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, obviously, I was missing out on something.

"They've changed." Jasper told me.

I blinked a few times. "Changed? How?"

"We can't really explain it. But somehow, their auras are different. And why is Edward hanging out with that Regina?" Rosali asked. Emphasizing hate when she said the name 'Regina'.

I shrugged. "Edward didn't even tell me anything. He just left me yesterday."

"I'm sorry Bella. But we don't really know what's happening. Even Carlisle and Esme seem to be blinded by what's happening." Rosalie sighed.

"Edward told me yesterday that he can't read Regina's mind and Alice can't see her future." I explained. "There's something about this girl."

"Emmet won't even tell a single joke anymore and Alice isn't the same bubbly person she is." Jasper sighed.

"I just hope everything will turn out better." I sighed.

"I hope." Rosalie nodded.

"Yeah."

We suddenly heard an applause signaling that the play is gonna start.

"Well, I gotta go back now." I said.

Rosalie and Jasper nodded.

I went back upstairs and sat beside Charlie. I saw Billy and Jacob at the seats below us and Rosalie and Jasper taking their seats beside each other. Emmet and Alice sat on either side of Edward and Regina while Carlisle and Esme sat beside each other.

I sighed then watched the play.

As the first act began, I wanted to go home now.

"No way." I sighed.

"What?" Charlie asked.

I looked at him then back at the play.

I couldn't be watching Romeo and Juliet right about now.

* * *

**I was not in the mood for updating but my best friend bugged me to update since she updated almost all of her stories. So this is what it ended up with. A shitty chapter and a horrible dialog.**


End file.
